1. Technical Field
My invention relates to celestial learning tools or planetariums and in particular to a small planetarium which is manually adjusted and indexed.
2. Background Art
Most planetariums are very large complex systems requiring motor driving means with single or multiple axes of rotation to simulate apparent changes of the constellations in the sky due to the earth's rotation around the sun.
Many other planetariums require a projecting surface spaced at a specific distance from the light projection source for proper focusing of the celestial configurations.
Other planetariums provide complex systems needed for blinking means or additional light systems for pointing out specific configurations of heavenly bodies in a planetarium display.